books_turn_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part premiere November 19, 2011. Proceed by Part 2 air in July. ''' Part 1 '''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part premiere November 19, 2010. In the summer of 1997, Rufus Scrimgeour, newly appointed Minister for Magic, addresses the wizarding world about Lord Voldemort's return to power, insisting that the Ministry will remain strong and defiant in the wake of recent events. Meanwhile, Harry Potter watches as the Dursleys pack up their car and leave him behind in their empty house, waiting to seek protection from the Order of the Phoenix. Similarly, Hermione Granger prepares herself for the journey ahead by wiping her parents' memories of herself. Ron Weasley also prepares himself for the journey, as he is seen standing outside the Burrow. Concurrently, Severus Snape arrives at Malfoy Manor, where Lord Voldemort is holding a meeting with his Death Eaters. Snape informs Voldemort of the date and time of Harry Potter's removal from 4 Privet Drive. While discussing their plans, Voldemort declares to his Death Eaters that he alone must be the one to kill Harry but that he requires another's wand to accomplish the deed. Lord Voldemort chooses Lucius Malfoy in punishment for his recent failures. Voldemort toys with Charity Burbage, the former Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, whom he has bound and levitated before killing her. Days later, several members of the Order of the Phoenix arrive at the Dursleys' to move Harry to the Burrow. Alastor Moody informs Harry that since they cannot Apparate or use the Floo network without alerting the Ministry of Magic, they must fly to the Burrow. The Order, including Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George Weasley volunteer to take Polyjuice Potion in order to disguise themselves as Harry so as to confuse the Death Eaters during the flight. Prior to leaving with Hagrid aboard Sirius Black's motorbike, Harry releases Hedwig to meet them at the Burrow. The Seven Potters are ambushed by Death Eaters during the flight to Devon, with the deaths of Mad-Eye Moody and Hedwig taking place. Voldemort duels with Harry, but Harry succeeds in overpowering him and Malfoy's wand. After the Order arrive at the Burrow, it is revealed that George's ear has been cursed off by Severus Snape. Bill Weasley informs them that Mundungus Fletcher has fled upon seeing Voldemort. That night, awoken by visions of Voldemort through their connected minds, Harry attempts to leave, feeling guilty that people have been injured for him. Ron convinces Harry to stay and attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. The next morning, Rufus Scrimgeour arrives and meets with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, revealing that Albus Dumbledore has left them several possessions in his will. To Ron, he has left his Deluminator, a device used to remove and collect light. Dumbledore has left Hermione his copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a children's story book. To Harry, he has left the Golden Snitch that Harry had caught in his first Quidditch match. It was also intended for the Sword of Gryffindor to be left in Harry's possession, but it is missing and not eligible to give away anyway. At the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Harry meets Luna Lovegood and her father, whom Harry notices is bearing a strange symbol around his neck. He later talks with Elphias Doge, an elderly wizard and friend of Dumbledore's who wrote an obituary in The Daily Prophet about him. They are joined by Ron's Auntie Muriel, who suggests that Harry barely knew Dumbledore at all, informing him of several unknown facts about Dumbledore, including that he had a brother, Aberforth Dumbledore. He also hears of Bathilda Bagshot, a celebrated wizard historian who lives in Godric's Hollow. The wedding is interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus which warns the merrymakers that the Minister Of Magic has been killed, the Ministry has fallen and the Death Eaters are approaching. Almost immediately, the Death Eaters arrive and set the tent aflame. In the confusion, Harry seeks Ginny, but Lupin orders him to leave. Harry meets with Ron and Hermione, and the trio Apparate away, landing in Shaftesbury Avenue in Muggle London. After changing, they go to a small coffee shop to discuss their plans, when they are ambushed by Death Eaters again, disguised as city workers. The trio subdue Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle in a brief but violent skirmish and proceed to wipe their memories after Ron suggests killing them for what they did to Moody. The trio go into hiding at 12 Grimmauld Place. There, they discover the identity of R.A.B, the mysterious person who has allegedly stolen the real locket of Slytherin that Voldemort has turned into a Horcrux. As it turns out, R.A.B. is actually Sirius Black's little brother, Regulus Arcturus Black. Kreacher, the Black's house-elf, tells Harry, Hermione, and Ron that the real locket has been in the house, but that it has been stolen by Mundungus Fletcher. Harry orders Kreacher to find Mundungus and bring him back. At the Ministry of Magic many things are changing. Pius Thicknesse, under Voldemort's Imperius Curse (or presumably not at all), has taken the position of Minister for Magic and decreed that all witches and wizards must be screened to determine their Blood status. Harry has also become a most wanted, labelled "Undesirable No. 1." Meanwhile, Harry has a vision of Voldemort finding Gregorovitch, a foreign wandmaker, whom he interrogates, before killing. Kreacher and Dobby return with Mundungus, who reveals that he has given the locket to Dolores Umbridge. The trio use Polyjuice Potion to take on the appearance of three Ministry officials and infiltrate the Ministry to retrieve the locket. The trio are separated as Ron must take care of Mary Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole's wife as well as an angry Yaxley; Harry goes to Umbridge's office to search for the locket; and Hermione follows Umbridge to the courtroom where she is holding unfair trials for Muggle-borns. In his search, Harry only finds the files in Umbridge's desk detailing the surveillance of his friends and their relatives. He later joins Ron and they go down to the courtroom, where a large group of Dementors are being used to scare the Muggle-borns on trial into submission and Umbridge is interrogating Mary. Harry, in a fit of rage, stuns Umbridge. He quickly retrieves the locket, and the trio successfully escape the Ministry after several wizards notice Harry, who has been deemed an Undesirable. Arriving in the Forest of Dean, Harry and Hermione discover that Ron has been splinched, and while Hermione tends to his wounds, she tells Harry that they cannot return to Grimmauld Place as Yaxley has been revealed to it. After Ron is healed, Hermione casts enchantments around the tent they have set up to conceal them from the Death Eaters who are now looking for Harry; the trio try to destroy the locket, but to no avail. They decide that they will search the countryside for more Horcruxes while taking turns wearing the locket. Soon, they realise that while wearing the locket, the wearer feels more angry, suspicious, fearful, and overall bad-tempered than normal. Ron is affected most particularly, and while wearing the locket he bitterly notices Harry and Hermione spending a lot of time together. They begin to listlessly wander the countryside, and one day while Harry is pondering the Snitch Dumbledore left him, Hermione tells him that Snitches have flesh memories. The Snitch can remember which person caught it, and it will only open to that person. One night, Hermione comes to realise why Dumbledore has left Harry Godric Gryffindor's Sword. She tells him that the sword is Goblin-made, meaning that it does not retain rust or scratches, but it does imbibe any and all things that will make it stronger. As Harry has killed Salazar Slytherin's basilisk in his second year with the sword, the sword is now impregnated with basilisk venom, one of the few rare substances that can destroy a Horcrux. This revelation causes Ron, who is wearing the locket, to snap. As the locket has increased Ron's increasing worry for his family and the fact that they have still not found another Horcrux yet, he lashes out at Harry and abandons the two in the wilderness after Hermione is forced to pick Harry over Ron. Hermione is heartbroken by Ron's sudden departure and Harry attempts to cheer her up by dancing together and smiling. The next day, Harry ponders about the Snitch. He presses his lips to it and writing appears: "I open at the close." He shows it to Hermione, but they cannot make anything of the inscription nor can they make anything of the weird symbol Hermione found while perusing her copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Later, Harry proposes that they visit Godric's Hollow. Hermione agrees, because she believes that the Sword of Gryffindor may be hidden there, in the home of Bathilda Bagshot. They depart for Godric's Hollow, and Hermione surmises that it is Christmas Eve. They pass into the graveyard, where Hermione discovers the same symbol upon a grave labelled "Ignotus Peverell." She looks up to find Harry standing in front of his parents' grave. She comforts him and conjures a wreath of flowers for the grave. The two then notice that they are being watched by someone who appears to be Bathilda Bagshot. She beckons them inside her home, where Hermione finds a copy of Rita Skeeter's book titled The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. As Harry proceeds to communicate with Bathilda, Bathilda responds in Parseltongue and does not directly answer Harry's questions, such as when Harry picked up a familiar picture in Bathilda's home. Later, it is revealed that Nagini has been disguised as Bathilda and attacks Harry. Hermione saves Harry and the two narrowly escape back into the Forest of Dean, where Harry learns his wand is broken. Harry awakens in the forest. Hermione tells him that they are in the Forest of Dean, where she has once visited with her parents, musing that they will not recognise her any more and vainly proposing that she and Harry turn away from their destinies and grow old together in hiding. She also reveals to Harry that his wand had been destroyed in the skirmish and that the man in the picture in Bagshot's home was Gellert Grindelwald, a dark wizard who was defeated in 1945 and a brief friend of Albus Dumbledore. That night, Harry sits outside on guard when a silver doe Patronus lures him. He follows it to a small frozen pond, where it disappears. Investigating further, Harry discovers the Sword of Gryffindor is at the bottom of the pond. He strips down and dives in to retrieve it without removing the Locket. Sensing the Sword, the Locket tries to strangle Harry to prevent its destruction. However, Harry is saved by Ron, who also retrieves the Sword from the pool. Harry proceeds to open the locket, which in turn liberates a dark force which attacks and isolates Harry, then trying to defend itself by producing illusions of Ron's fears and anguishes, including one in which Harry and Hermione show pure and complete despise towards him before engaging in a passionate kiss. Although reluctant and emotionally affected by the locket's illusions, Ron ultimately destroys it with the use of the Sword. They return to the tent, where Hermione grows increasingly angry at Ron for having the audacity to return. Ron reveals that Dumbledore's Deluminator not only collects and removes light sources, but it also guided him back to Harry and Hermione, conveniently when Harry was being strangled by the locket. Soon, Hermione proposes that they visit Xenophilius Lovegood saying that he could explain the mysterious symbol, which has again cropped up in The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. They visit the Lovegood House, where Mr. Lovegood reveals that it is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Xenophilius prods them on to read The Tale of the Three Brothers, and they learn of the three Peverell brothers. He informs them of the Deathly Hallows which are revealed to be three legendary items featured in the story: the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence; the Resurrection Stone, a stone that can bring back the dead; and the Cloak of Invisibility, which conceals the wearer from sight. Whoever wields all three items will become the Master of Death. Xenophilius then intentionally triggers the taboo on Voldemort's name as ransom for his daughter Luna Lovegood, whom the Death Eaters have captured. The trio successfully escape back to the forest, where a group of Snatchers are waiting to capture them. Hermione casts a Stinging Jinx on Harry, after which he envisions Lord Voldemort interrogating Grindelwald at Nurmengard. Grindelwald tells him that the Elder Wand lies with Dumbledore and Voldemort leaves. They are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy is asked to identify the real Harry Potter, but he hesitates in doing so. Bellatrix spots the Sword of Gryffindor. She orders Harry and Ron imprisoned in the cellar, where Luna Lovegood, the wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, and Griphook the Goblin are also being held captive. Bellatrix tortures Hermione on how they got the sword, which she believed to be in her vault at Gringotts. Harry, using the two-way mirror Sirius Black had given him, sees another man's face staring back at him. He begs the man in the mirror for help, and Dobby immediately Apparates to save them. At Harry's request, Dobby Disapparates with Luna and Ollivander to Shell Cottage and arrives back to free Harry and Ron. Several duels ensue between Narcissa, Ron, Harry, and Draco, but Dobby is able to cause a distraction in which Harry disarms Draco and Ron retrieves Hermione. However, Bellatrix kills Dobby as the prisoners Apparate to Shell Cottage. The trio tearfully prepare a proper burial for him at Bill and Fleur's home. Part 2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows premiere in July 2011. Category:Films Category:2010 Films Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantasy Category:Harry Potter Films Category:2011 Films Category:Films with Part 1 & 2